


Taste

by Enchantable



Series: Senses [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drift Side Effects, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Raleigh bring a fantasy to life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maleigh + cunnilingus ;)

His breath is hot on her thigh.

She’s gasping unsteadily as his face moves closer to her center. They’re both naked but she’s sitting on the bed and he’s kneeling in front of her. Her fingers tighten in the sheets as his fingers slide up the smooth skin of her thigh. His breath is getting closer and closer and she is so desperate she doesn’t even feel embarrassed as he places a kiss to her upper thigh. 

"Vitals are spiking."

Mako’s eyes fly open and she wonders if it’s possible for the floor to open and swallow her whole. this isn’t anything new, truly it isn’t. Its been getting worse, sharing her mind with Raleigh. Since his first kiss and their acknowledgement of what they’ve seen, its only been getting worse. She knows Raleigh doesn’t want to push her, that for all his confidence he fears the rejection she shows too easily. Neither of them want to be pushed away. 

They’re weeks from their Jaeger being ready and they both know that drifting together in a controlled environment is one thing. But the last thing they need is this when they’re in a fight. Choi pulls them out of the drift slowly but when the rig releases Mako has to grip the arm to keep her knees from buckling. Raleigh looks over but he doesn’t move to help, she knows he’s letting her take control.

She tremors as they release her armor and help her out of her circuit suit. When she walks into the loading dock Raleigh is standing there, his fingers crinkling one of the hard candies he compulsively sucks when he’s nervous. Mako turns away when the smell of watermelon hits her nose and she sees his tongue shift the candy to one side of his mouth. 

She does not need to be thinking about his mouth. 

He falls into step besides her as they walk to their new rooms. Closer to their Jaeger. She’s still all skeleton, but slowly she’s coming to life. The plate armor will be in place soon. The thought adds another hit of adrenaline to her. Mako fights not to break into a dead run. Raleigh always seems to control himself better after these instances. He only walks quickly because she does.

Except then they’re outside their rooms and before she knows what’s happened her back is against the wall and Raleigh’s mouth is on hers. 

She practically whimpers at the taste of watermelon as his tongue probes her mouth. His hands are pressed to the wall, his body fitting firmly around hers. The jacket he wears falls against the side of her body, enveloping her in the smell of him. Their hips are pressed tightly together and she can feel his hardness through the soft cotton of his pants. 

"Fuck, Mako," he breathes before ducking his head and taking the skin of her neck into his mouth.

Her eyes flutter. He says her name like that in her fantasies as well. They’ve never needed words but while she is silent he swears. But when he says her name like that, she knows he’s saying everything she’s afraid to hear. How hot he finds what she thinks, how each time it gets harder to pull away but he does. Because for her he would—he will do anything. 

Her fingers fist in his jacket and she tugs him a little closer. He exhales against her skin, his hot breath hitting somewhere below her collarbone. 

They move together frantically. There’s still a precision and a beauty to their movements but there’s something more as they pull off each other’s clothing, replacing fabric with hands and mouths. They’re down to their underwear when he pushes her back onto the bed. He’s a warm weight on her as they kiss, his hand skimming the lines of her body. Her heel drags up the back of his thigh before his hand catches her knee and guides it up to his shoulder. 

His lips leave hers to press to her collarbone and then her chest. They follow the cut of muscle down below her chest, to her stomach and finally to the top of her underwear. Her eyes fly open as his thumbs brush the tops of her thighs. He opens his eyes and looks down at her Before he surges upwards and crushes their mouths together. 

"Trust me," he whispers, his voice low.

She nods as he kisses her again, his hand slipping into her underwear. She moves her legs where he directs them, letting him slide her panties off. He moves her other leg to his shoulder and presses a kiss to her knee. His lips move up her thigh, his kisses soft and wet against her skin. He glances up but she doesn’t shake her head, she doesn’t think she can move as he turns his face into her center.

Mako is not loud.

Naturally she is but she has trained herself not to be. To always be quiet, always be in control. some times it is harder than others. But when his tongue presses into her she can’t hold back the sound that escapes her lips. His tongue thrusts into her core and her thighs tighten. She doesn’t know if she wants to close herself off or pull him closer. His hands slide up, pressing to her thighs before they pull her legs apart.

"Mako," he breathes her name and a dry sound comes from her throat when his breath tickles her. 

His mouth is back, but its higher and she turns her face into the pillow as his lips wrap around her. It’s so different from her fantasy, so overwhelming. Her hips move and she feels him tighten his hold on her with one hand. The other slides underneath her and then up her and then into her. She gasps raggedly as his fingers slide into her body, stretching her, exploring her. All the while his mouth remains on her, focused on that torturous spot. 

It goes white hot instantly.

Her back arches as her heels dig into his back, the feeling overwhelming her. He keeps going as she hits her peak and drives her over the next one as well. She’s completely lost to the feeling as he holds her there and pushes her again and again. She can hear her throat working but she doesn’t care what she’s saying, she barely cares if anyone can hear through the thick walls. 

When she can think again, Raleigh’s lips are on her pelvis. They brush against old scars and new bruises. Even that is enough to make her breath catch as his stubble scrapes her skin. She feels his breath on her face finally and leans up to kiss him. He tastes odd, but not bad. Finally he pulls away and leans his forehead against hers, their eyes opening to look at each other. 

He doesn’t try to say anything but there is no need. Their smiles say it all anyway.


End file.
